Straight To My Heart
by 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess
Summary: All it took for Stu Bennett to realize his love for Ellie Carmichael was to hear the sweet sound of her singing voice...Wade BarrettxOC A one-shot request from LegitElizabethWWEFan.


**_Straight To My Heart_**

**_The person that you don't expect can impact you in the most loving ways... _**

* * *

**_JBL & Cole Show_**

"Alright ladies," Cody Rhodes began by saying as his eyes looked at each female that was presented in front of him. There are twelve women that have the opportunity to become a WWE Diva. All of these women were different in their own ways and his wife, Brandi claimed that these women came from different backgrounds—either from beauty pageants, modeling, other sport or even were from the wrestling Indy scene; all of these women were unique in their own ways, "Brandi said that I have to keep an eye on you until she arrives with your gowns for the first round; but, don't mind me. You can talk to me like you would talk to Brandi."

"Oh really?" a platinum blonde hair female spoke up out of the twelve of them. Cody's attention went to her. He noticed that along with her platinum blonde her, she had crystal blue eyes and that sun kissed glow on her skin, "Do you know what dress would look good with my complexion?" she asked as it received laughter from the other contestants. Cody stared at her—he knows nothing about color and having it match a female's skin.

"Um…green?" Cody responded as the other females laughed at the response. The blonde female that was talking to him laughed along with them. Alright, Cody could never take Brandi's job in helping out with wardrobe. Let's face it: he wasn't any good at it. He couldn't even dress himself in the morning.

"You're wife thought that a baby pink would like nice with me," the blonde female responded with her arms folded across her chest as Cody sighed, "Don't get yourself worked up; at least, you would never work as a stylist," she added on," I'm Avalon by the way and I am the female that is going to win this Superstar Search." she smirked as all the other females began to get railed up about how they were going to win over Avalon as Cody tried to get them all to calm down, but feeling scared of the wrath of these females.

"Really, Cody?" Cody turned around to find Bad News Barrett standing there with his suit and black shades on, "When you said that you couldn't help me out with this specific thing, _this_ is what you're doing?" he spoke in his strong English accent.

"Listen, I can explain all of this to you," Cody responded, knowing that Barrett's feelings were hurt because of the way that his voice sounded, he may have sounded tough, but deep inside, he can be this soft teddy bear, "Brandi needed me and how can I say no to my wife?" that was true; Cody could never say no to his wife. Bad News Barrett even knew that and how could he ever say in the way of love?

"Well, I suppose that is fine, but you are going to need to help me out with that specific thing," Bad News Barrett told him as his eyes went to the other women bickering and arguing about winning this Superstar Search, "What in the bloody hell is this?" he could not tell what Cody had done to get all of these women to start arguing. Barrett could not believe what was going on.

"I don't know! One of the girls started to pick a fight and I've tried to pull them away—you know, trying to control them all, but they are too impossible to work with. At least, that one other girl has been avoiding this fight," Cody pointed at the other girl that was staying away from this fight. She was on her phone texting and ignoring the whole fiasco that was right in front of her, "I mean, she's been quite shy and I'm not sure that she will be able to stay in this Search for long," Cody then looked at the camera to pull a cheap plug for the Superstar Search, "The Superstar Search will be a twelve week competition shown on the WWE Network! The first episode of the season is shown this Wednesday! Don't miss it!" Cody explained as the words 'Superstar Search' blinked on the screen with the information that was explained.

Bad News Barrett did not get the information that Cody said due to the fact that he was distracted by the female that was texting away on her phone. There was something memorizing about the woman that he could not put his finger on it. The female had this long, chocolate wavy hair and fair skin; however, he could not get the color of her eyes. Barrett knew that he was always drawn by the color of eyes.

"Bad News, did you get anything that I said?" Cody tried to get his attention, but Barrett ignored him and went to talk to the females, "HEY! You can't leave me with the other women!" he shouted, Barrett was already walking away.

* * *

Stu Bennett approached the female that had her back pressed against the wall; pressing the buttons on her phone, "So, I'm guessing that you don't like drama and commotion?" he asked her and that was when he finally was able to get the color of her eyes. They were purple. This couldn't have been her natural eye color; it was probably something that she did to help her stand out from the rest of the competitors.

"Before you say anything—my eyes are naturally purple and I tend to try my best to avoid the drama. My only priority is to win the Superstar Search and become a WWE Diva. I'm Ellie Carmichael by the way," she extended her hand for Stu to shake it, "It sucks I was not in this segment, but at least, they didn't forget about me."

Stu accepted her handshake, "Stu Bennett and it's nice to meet you, Ellie. I was shocked that you weren't in this. Perhaps, I'll talk to the creators of this show and maybe, we'll find a place for you—that is if, you make it to next week. Besides, with someone that is a former model like yourself, you won't have a hard time looking for some spotlight time." he winked at her as Ellie chuckled; she needed to confirm something to him.

"Here's a secret: I'm _not _a model. I'm a wrestler. I've wrestled in the Indies a few years before getting the call to be part of this Superstar Search. I really believe that this could be that break that I have been waiting for." Ellie explained to him and Stu was shocked at the fact that Ellie had wrestled before she got here. Almost all of the females were either models, former athletes, but Ellie wasn't like the others. She was actually a wrestler.

"I did not see that coming. I'm impressed, Ellie," Stu stood up from having his back against the wall, "I hope to continue to get to know you and I wish you all the luck in this competition. I think I found the person that I am rooting for." Stu winked at her again and walked away as Ellie found her cheeks going from a rosy pink to a tomato red. Stu was right; they will get to know each other, but neither found themselves falling in love with the other.

* * *

Surprisingly, Ellie had managed to conquer the competition. She even was a favorite to win it because of her nice, sweet and smart nature. Ellie had managed to win four of the competitions—the evening gown in the first week, obstacle course in the fourth week, roast challenge in the sixth week and promo challenge in the eleventh week—which solidified her place in the finals. The final two were her and Avalon, who claimed that she was going to win the competition. In the end of the day, Avalon was a nice girl, who came from a boxing background, but Ellie wanted to win more. The last competition that they will do to determine the winner was a talent portion. Then, the voting went to the former and current WWE Divas in the panel. Trish Stratus, The Bella Twins and Eve Torres, who knew something about winning competitions.

"Ellie, can you calm down; you're going to do just fine!" Stu had been telling her to calm down for the last hour, but as much as she convinced herself that everything was going to go fine with her, the more doubt that she placed in herself. Ellie was pacing around backstage, muttering the song that she was going to sing in the talent show. It was a Lana Del Rey song called 'Born To Die'. She had sang this song in private before, but never in front of an audience. Her nerves began to set on her when she thought that she was going to freeze up or forget the words.

Ellie looked at Stu, who had been a huge support to her throughout this competition, "I keep trying to convince myself that, but I have never sung in public before. How do you know that everything is going to go alright with me?" she questioned him out of nervousness. Stu looked at her purple eyes and placed his larger hands on her shoulders and sighed.

"Don't start to think negative. You're in the bloody finals! You should be thinking positive and be thankful that you even got a chance to make it this far. Ellie, you've got this competition in the bag! Your life changes today! You're future is bright, Carmichael!" Stu hyped her up as a small smile showed up on her face. Stu's pep talk worked on her and it eliminated some of the nerves that she had.

"You're on in two minutes, Ellie." a producer informed her and left the dressing room. Ellie looked back at Stu and embraced him in a hug. She had to thank this man for everything; he was the only one that believed in her. Ellie had heard what the other people said about her; that she never had a chance of winning. That the judges will pick Avalon over her to win. Why wouldn't they? Avalon had done a dancing routine to 'Let it Go' by _Frozen_ and who doesn't like that movie?

"What was that for?" Stu looked at her confused by her display of affection.

"For believing in me."

* * *

As soon as Ellie left, Stu went to grab his seat in the audience. The idea of Ellie singing sounded strange to him because from what he heard from Cody, she was a pretty shy girl. Hopefully, this woman will be able to pull all of the stops in order to become the winner.

"Do you think that she has a shot?" Cody asked him, talking about Ellie, when Stu sat down on a seat next to him. To Cody, there was no chance that Ellie would win. Avalon was too good. Avalon may have won only two challenges the entire season, but when it did matter, she raised up to all of the occasion. Plus, there was that competitive attitude that Ellie never shown throughout the season.

"Don't doubt her. I admit, Avalon did a fantastic job with that dance routine, but Ellie is going to blow that blonde out of the water." Stu hoped that Ellie would be able to impress everyone because he sounded so confident, but what if she wasn't able to win, Cody would never let him hear the end of it.

Finally, there was an applause as Ellie walked up the stage. She appeared on the stage with a long and shinny dark purple dress that flowed to the floor. Her brown hair was wavier than it naturally was. With every bounce her hair did, it took Stu's breath away. Ellie looked onto the stage and noticed Trish, The Bellas and Eve on their respected judges table. She rubbed the sweat off her hands and onto her dress; she tried not to let her nerves get the best of her. Most importantly, she tried to keep that conversation with Stu fresh on her mind. Then, Ellie motioned the guy that was playing the track as a classic introduction played. Ellie began to sing:

_Feet don't fail me now; __Take me to the finish line_

_Oh my heart it breaks; __Every step that I take _

_But, I'm hoping at the gates, __they'll tell me you're mine..._

There was something about her voice that memorized Stu. It felt like she was singing to him. It felt like they were the only two people in the room. Cody and everyone else were gone; it was the two of them...alone. This is how this should end; the two of them with each other. From the start to the song, Stu was hooked; he wanted to continue hearing Ellie's gorgeous voice.

_Don't make me sad; don't__ make me cry_

_Sometimes, love is not enough __and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh..._

Ellie was singing in front of these people, but when she thought of the lyrics, she thought of the wonderful experience of knowing Stu and how he was as a person. Turns out, he was the guy that loved to make her laugh and he never doubted her for one moment. There was times during this search that she wanted to throw away everything, but he told her that she was going to win this. This man never doubted her for one minute; this man supported her and she was so grateful for that.

_Come and take a walk __on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard __in the pouring rain _

_You like your girls insane..._

Stu was amazed by her singing ability. He couldn't get that sweet tone to her voice out of his mind. The more that he was drawn to her voice, the more that he came to the realization that he could be in love with Ellie. Stu thought it was all crazy talk and that his mind was not processing right; however, the more that he thought about the times that they spent with each other, the more that the statement of him being in love with this woman didn't sound so crazy after all. There was nothing wrong with her; Ellie was a very gorgeous girl. Any guy would be crazy not to like her. Stu realized that he needed to do something:

Profess his love for her.

* * *

The result of the Superstar Search was that Ellie won the competition with the three to one vote. Trish, Brie and Eve gave her their votes, while Nikki gave her vote to Avalon. After the filming was done, a bunch of media and some interviewers from the WWE website wanted to do an interview with the winner. As much as Ellie was grateful for winning, she wanted to know Stu's reaction to the whole thing. How did he think of her final performance? Is he happy that she won? There was so many questions that were running through her head. Sadly, as much as she tried to look for him, she saw that he was nowhere in sight. There was a piece of her heart that fell to the floor. After she was done with the interviewers, she rolled her suitcase to the parking lot and with the keys, she opened her trunk as she tried to place her suitcase.

"Wow, Carmichael," Ellie knew that voice from somewhere. A smirk formed on her face, when she found Stu standing across from her with a huge grin on her face, "I thought you would have your own servants carrying your things for you." Stu smirked at her as Ellie put her luggage down and ran into Stu's arms, giving him a huge embrace. Stu was happy that he was able to find her alone; he thought that she would be still dealing with interviewers wanting their time with the winner, but to find her alone and no one in sight was fantastic.

"Stu, I was looking all over for you inside. I wanted to know what you thought of everything. What did you think of my performance?" Ellie only cared about what Stu thought of things. She may have gotten compliments from other people and as much as she loved them, Stu is what mattered to her. This man has never doubted her for one moment and she is fortunate to have him as a best friend.

"Ellie, you're amazing." Stu complimented her as Ellie's heart wanted to melt. The way that Stu said that just made her stomach flutter. Ellie lit up the room with a smile; it was a sweet and sincere smile.

"Thank you; I tried so hard to make the performance perfect." Ellie began to ramble on as Stu smiled back at her.

"As amazing, you were up there," Stu grabbed her hands and connected his eyes with her eyes, "I meant, that you're just amazing as a _person._ You see Ellie, I have really gotten to know you these past twelve weeks and every week that we have been with each other, the more that I've fallen in love with you. I have felt a connection with us from the get-go, but I felt like I just needed to get that out of the way. I felt like you had the right to know..."

Ellie grabbed Stu's head and connected with a powerful kiss. She had been waiting to do that for the past twelve weeks. Stu was caught off guard with the affection, but he didn't stop as he kissed her back as she released it, "I've felt the exact same way. I don't know what it is but, it was like...like..." Ellie could not describe the way that she fell in love with Stu.

"Like an arrow hit you straight to your heart?" Stu would describe that's how Ellie hit him from the first time that he laid his eyes on her as Ellie smiled.

"Yeah, like an arrow hit me straight to my heart."

* * *

_This one-shot was for LegitElizabethWWEFan and she owns Ellie Carmichael. Stu Bennett belongs to himself and I own nothing from this one-shot. I hoped you all enjoyed it and reviews are appreciated. :)_


End file.
